Bananas and a Sword
by pinksylveongirl
Summary: A new vocaloid has arrived at the Vocaloid Household. Not everyone is accepting of VY2 (especially Gakupo and Kaito who are jealous) but what happens when the pink haired ninja starts a friendship with the small banana loving shota boy? Note: this is just a friendship story PS: MAY CONTAIN ADORABLE LEN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo! Once again, this is Sylvie-chan bringing you another fanfiction! This one is not going to be about romance, it's just a fun story about how Len and VY2 became friends. I do LOVE writing romance, but sometimes it's nice to take a short break. So... Enjoy~ **

**Sylvie-Chan**

**man I wish my stories were animes... That would be so awesome...**

The day at the Vocaloid Household was normal, as usual. Len and Rin were watching the tv flash harmful amounts of light into their eyes. Meiko was out drunk again (big surprise) and Kaito was sleeping on the couch, the newspaper still on his face. Gakupo was out training somewhere and Luka was out shopping with Miku. Gumi was reading a manga on the small bean bag chair next to the sleeping Kaito.

"So... Bored..." Len groaned.

"What I'd give for something exciting to happen..." Rin whined. Suddenly, Gumi picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Yes?... Really? Yes! We'd love to meet this new person!... We'll be there right away!" She hung up and let out an excited cheer. This made Kaito wake up and fall off of the couch in surprise. "We get to meet a new vocaloid today! Everyone get in the car!"

"Wow, Rin, looks like God answered." Len joked and she giggled. They all filed into the car and drove off. _I wonder what the new vocaloid would be like. I hope they're nice. _He thought as he saw the trees rush by. Rin and Gumi were singing Candy Candy as Kaito listed the possibilities of what the person would look like if the new vocaloid turned out to be a girl.

"Maybe she'll wear exotic clothes, or maybe she'll be the naughty schoolgirl type!" He told them.

"Ew, Kaito, you're such a pervert." Rin grumbled, making a face.

"The new vocaloid's name is VY2 apparently." Gumi announced, looking at her smartphone.

"HOT! She must be the sister of VY1 Mizki." He said with a grin as he turned off of the highway. "Hot, yet mysterious at the same time. MY CUP OF TEA!"

"What if the newbie turns out to be a boy?" Len teased. Rin and Gumi giggled.

"Then my world would come crashing down..." He whined, turning onto a road. They finally made it to the building where they were supposed to meet. It was a tall glass skyscraper. On the top, it read "Yamaha".

"Yamaha vocaloid?!" Rin asked.

"Vocaloid Yamaha Two." Len muttered under his breath. Kaito entered the building with his hopes high. He saw a person at a desk in the middle of the lobby, shuffling papers.

"I am looking for Madame VY2, mademoiselle." Kaito swooned in a fake French accent. The woman behind the desk laughed at him. _Why was that woman laughing? Maybe she was stunned by Kaito's foolish flirting. _

"Room 34." The woman laughed, handing him a key. They finally made it to Floor 34. Sure enough, there was a sign on the door that read "VY2". They opened the door to a cream colored room. Standing in front of them was an odd looking boy. He was about 6 inches taller than Kaito (who is 5'9) and he stared at the group of four with expressionless yellow eyes. His hair was a pale shade of pink and he wore a black beanie hat on his head. As for his outfit, he was wearing a white hoodie with black trim and black pants. He stared down at them before announcing-

"I'm VY2."

Kaito looked like he was going to be sick. He gave a forced smile and grumbled, "Heh... I thought you were a girl..."

"Nope. I'm a boy." VY2 replied. Rin and Gumi stared at him with flushed faces. Len just stared at terrified Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight with a Girly Samurai

**Yay! I got new rollerblades! I just hope I won't get hurt again. Heh heh heh... *sobs* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Stupid school...**

**Sylvie-chan**

The vocaloids filed into the car and headed for home. Kaito was talking to himself and Gumi and Rin were talking. Len kept giving curious glances at VY2, who was twiddling with his fingers. Then he lifted his head and hummed "A Happy Death". _He seems like he doesn't have a care in the world_, Len thought to himself. The car then pulled into the vocaloid mansion's driveway. When they got inside, they all decided to introduce themselves to their new "friend".

"Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine. And this is my brother, Len." Rin smiled, pointing at her twin. VY2 tilted his head with interest. Next Gumi hopped cheerfully up to him and gave him a cheery hug, making him turn bright red.

"I am Gumi Megpoid! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She smiled. He blushed and nodded. Then Kaito walked up to him and looked him in the eye, making him a little uncomfortable by his creepy gaze.

"I am Kaito Shion. Because I was programmed before you, you will call me Master Shion or simply just Master. Got it?" He demanded. VY2 gave him a sharp glare with his icy yellow eyes. That was enough to make all of them shudder in fear.

"Tell us some things about yourself!" Rin begged. They saw him sit down to face them. Len tried to avoid his gaze, because his eyes weirded him out.

"Well, I am 21 years old. I was programmed by Yamaha, hence my name. I am a ninja." he grumbled. Then he stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Where do you think he's going?" Gumi asked. Len saw his sister shake her head. just as he hit the stairs, he saw Gakupo and Kaito go down the stairs, with VY2 at their heels. They saw the two vocaloids step in front of him in the living room.

"You think we're inferior to you, don't you?" Gakupo asked. He didn't reply. He just stared at the floor.

"Well, in order to join our club, you have to take a rigorous test. You up for the challenge? If you fail, you'll have to leave forever. If you win, you get to... Kiss Gumi." Kaito explained with a smirk. At the mention of kissing Gumi, VY2's face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"I assure you, I'm not leaving. I'm in." He smirked.

**Contest of the Blade**

Gakupo made a special dirt field in the back of the house. Everyone knew that he trained there. Len, Rin, Gumi, and Kaito watched the two sword wielding boys face each other. Gakupo's lavender eyes burned with hatred. VY2's eyes were as expressionless as ever. As soon as the battle began, the two began to circle each other. Then the purple samurai lunged forward and aimed for VY2's face. But he quickly dodged him, leaving him to tumble into the dirt.

"H-how?!" He stuttered. The other boy looked down upon him. Before Gakupo could say something else, he was hit in the face with the sharp blade of a katana. He felt red fluid pour down his cheeks. He glanced around frantically, but the attacker was nowhere in sight. "Come out you coward!" He taunted. He got his answer by being kicked in the back of the head. He hit the ground with a thud. He could taste the dust in his mouth and he coughed.

"Wow... VY2 is quick..." Gumi whispered. Rin nodded in agreement and Len watched the fight get even more violent. Everytime Gakupo would rush towards him, he would move out of the way with the greatest of ease. It was almost like it was too easy for him. Gakupo had suffered multiple blows to the head with his kicks and some of his hair was chopped off from the blade of the katana (And Gakupo takes great pride in his hair). But soon it was apparent that he couldn't take any more. Slash marks were up and down his arms and he had a black eye and a scar under his left eye.

"Hate to say this but... VY2 wins." Kaito announced. Gakupo fell to the ground in defeat and coughed. The winner stared at the audience and walked off into the house without hearing some postive comments by Rin. Len wondered why he was so cold towards everyone. _Maybe it has something to do with his past. _


	3. Chapter 3: Angering A Ninja

**Hi again! Here's another chapter for this fanfiction! Hope you guys like it and remember to review! The reviews always help!**

**Sylvie-Chan**

After VY2 had beaten everyone at everything, he was allowed to stay. Gakupo and Kaito were reluctant about it, but Gumi and Rin were excited about it. _Especially Gumi. _Len on the other hand could care less, but he was still fascinated by how cold the new vocaloid would act towards the others. He rarely said anything and sometimes Len could hear him walking around at night. That night, he woke up from a nightmare. He could hear Rin sleeping from across the room. He took a glance at his alarm clock. It read "12:30". He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps come from the hallway. He could see the tall thin figure of VY2 slumping down the hallway. He was creeped out for a second but it quickly turned into curiosity. He leaped out of bed and quietly followed him down the stairs. He could see that he was in the kitchen from over the railing. He tiptoed into the kitchen and hid behind the island in the middle. He wasn't surprised to see him digging through the refrigerator. _Why is he eating this late at night? He could've just ate when the rest of us were eating. _Gathering up all of his courage, Len took a shaky step towards him.

"Um... VY2?" He asked. He saw him jump and whirl around almost like he had scared him. But he relaxed when he saw that it was only him.

"What do you want? Can't you see that it's late? Go to bed, you're a kid, you need the rest." He muttered. _That was the most I've ever heard come out of his mouth at once, _Len thought and he giggled. He saw him look at him oddly before continuing to dig through the fridge.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing up?" He asked him.

"I got hungry." Was his simple reply.

"You could've just ate with the rest of us while it was still d_aytime." _Len murmured. He saw him stop and look at him with his icy gold eyes.

"No I couldn't of. You... You..." He saw him look away. "You wouldn't understand. Go away."

"What do you mean?!" Len cried, anger hitting his tone of voice. Suddenly he saw the milk carton hit the floor and VY2 was seething with fury.

"IS THIS WHAT ALL OF YOU MAIN VOCALOIDS ARE LIKE?!" He screamed. The small shota boy was shocked at how violent he looked. But he saw him simmer down and rush up the stairs. He didn't look back at him when he begged him to stop. He heard the door slam and lock. He was all alone again. _Main? What does he mean by "main"? That must have something to do with why he's so hostile! _Len buried himself under his bed sheets and sat there in silence for a moment. The only thing he could hear was Rin's light breathing. _What had happened to VY2? I wonder... I will find out. I will find out why he's so cold... _


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Of Ice

**Hello! As requested, here is more from the adventures of Magical Kitty Len Len and The Melancholy Of Depressed VY2!**

**Sylvie **

**PS: don't forget to leave a review**

Len awoke the next morning to a small tap outside of his window.

"Psst! Kagamine Len! Wake up, kid!" A feminine voice whispered. He blinked his eyes open to see a girl with long jet black hair sitting outside of his window on the roof. "Come and join me on the roof!"

"Miku taught me to never talk to strangers." He grumbled before turning onto his side. She opened up the window and pulled him out of his room. She set him down on the very top roof of the mansion. She sat down next to him. She had bright yellow eyes just like... Just like...

"Ohayo! My name is VY1 Mizki! I think you may know my brother Yuuma!" She announced, giving him a tight hug. He pushed her away.

"Yeah, I know your brother. He's a cold, ignorant, heartless, awful..." He listed.

"Oh. But he wasn't always that way." She told him.

"He... He wasn't?" Len asked in shock.

"No. He used to be normal just like you... Until..." She trailed off and hugged her legs to her chest and wrapped her kimono over her.

"What happened, Mizki?" He asked. She sighed.

"Well... Since he was small, he was never really... Social... With other vocaloids. They regarded him as a freak and bullied him for not having any friends. One day, when he was 14, a group of bullies surrounded him in an alleyway as he was heading home. They beat him up and stole his things before fleeing. He didn't return home and I got worried, so I called the police. They searched for him until they found him bruised up and bleeding on the side of the road...", She sniffled as tears poured down her face and she continued, "He acts cold towards others because he doesn't know what a friend is. He gets scared when Gumi touches him because he's afraid that if he falls in love, she's going to hurt him." She broke down into a fit of hysterical sobs and Len gave her a sympathetic hug.

"I didn't know all of that happened..." He whispered. She nodded and leaned on his frame.

"I... I just want him to be happy..." She sobbed, her face soaked with tears.

"I know... I know..." He whispered, trying his best to soothe her. She stopped after about fifteen minutes and leaped off of the roof before uttering words that he'll never forget-

"Please make my brother happy. He needs it."

Len vowed that he would make VY2 forget his tragic past and enjoy the life he was living.

_And he was going to start with a certain green haired girl._


	5. Chapter 5: That Fateful Night

**Mmmm kay. This is the whole entire rundown on what had happened that day. ****_The day when VY2 Yuuma had given up on humanity. _**

**Sylvie-Chan**

VY2 could hear his feet hit the pavement as he walked home from school. He had endured enough bullying for one day and he was thankful to finally go home. He walked into a dark alley before he felt someone push him on the ground. He tried looking up to see who had pushed him, but before he could choke out a single word, he was kicked in the back and he fell on the ground with a thud. His belongings were scattered everywhere and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. _They had found me. _

"What do we have here?" One of the bullies teased cruelly as he picked up a letter from his backpack. He felt his blood run cold. _Crap... _"Is this a love letter to Gumi Megpoid? As in the _famous _Gumi Megpoid?!" He laughed in shock. VY2 felt tears hit his eyes. _Bakana! I knew I shouldn't have brought that to school... _

"What an idiot! Thinking that someone as hot as Gumi would want someone as creepy and weird as him!" Another bully exclaimed. VY2 choked on his tears a little bit. He tried lifting himself up off of the ground again, but once again he was pushed down. This time he could feel something rusty tasting hit his mouth. _Is this blood?_

"Freak!" The bully screamed, hitting him in the head with a blunt instrument. He heard his heart thump dangerously as he hit the floor with his head again. Another bully had begun to rip off his jacket and his shirt. The third bully held the letter in his hand. He held up a small metal object in his other hand and VY2 saw a flame come out of it. The letter was set on fire. He felt like his hopes and dreams had just combusted right in front of him. By the time the letter had been fully dissolved, the third bully had his shirt and his jacket in his possession. One of them pulled out what looked like a pocket knife.

"Doctor? Do you think this freak of nature will survive our operation?" The first bully asked the knife wielding one.

"Hmm... I don't know, my faithful assistant." He laughed. VY2 let out a loud scream as the slashed at him. He felt the pain hit him like a tidal wave and he couldn't breathe because one of the bullies was choking him, tighter, tighter. Then they heard someone's voice shout and they fled, leaving him curled up on the concrete in a pool of his own blood. He stood up weakly. He put a hand up to the side of his face and saw the crimson red liquid pour down his face. There was a Nazi symbol carved on his chest. He screamed and fell down onto the ground again. He limped out of the alleyway. _I have to get out of here... _He felt his own tears choke him to death and he could still hear the kid's sneers in his ears. He collapsed in a ditch on the side of the road. _Maybe I should just stay here and die here... _About an hour later, a bright light stopped right next to him. Two people stepped out of a car. He heard the screeching of police sirens. He saw a red haired man and long yellow haired woman look at him from above. He cowered in fear, believing that they were there to harm him rather than help him.

"Oh my god, sweetie, what has happened to you?" The woman asked. He couldn't answer her. He was too torn by grief to answer.

"Put him in the car, Lily. We'll take him home and try to investigate who harmed this teen." The man ordered. She nodded and gently lifted him up. VY2 tried to wiggle out of her grasp. _NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HURT ME! _

"Calm down, sweetheart, we are here to help you..." Lily whispered. But her soothing words didn't help him. _She's trying to manipulate me! I see what your plan is! And it's not going to work! MIZKI! _

"M-Mizki!" He screamed, trying to run away. But he stopped and broke into a sob. _I hate you! I HATE THE WORLD! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO-_

Before his mind finished that final sentence, he passed out onto the sidewalk.


	6. Chapter 6: Party For One

**HERE IS CHAPTER SIX. ENJOY! **

**Sylvie **

"Gumi?" Len called. He saw her run into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"You called, Len-kun?" She grinned.

"Why yes, I did. Can you do a favor for me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low in case VY2 was eavesdropping.

"Uh-huh! What?" She asked in glee.

"Come to the cafe with me right now. I need to discuss something with you." She nodded and motioned for him to come into the garage. She drove the two of them to the nearest cafe and they seated themselves at the table farthest away from the commotion.

"Okay. Spill." She commanded. He did, and he told her the entire tale of why VY2 is so cold to them. While he was talking, her face was frozen in a state of shock. When he finished, she looked like she had seen a ghost, her emerald eyes stared at him in disbelief and her mouth gaped open.

"So... I need your help. We need something to make VY2 smile. Just smile. It's his sister's wish." He whispered. Her mouth curled up into a understanding smile.

"I'll do what I can to help! We're going to make him the happiest person alive, so happy that he'll forget the things that those wretched people did to him!" She announced. When they returned home, they decided to get right to work. Gumi got out some streamers and Len was in charge of the cake.

"Hey Gumi, what kind of cake does VY2 like?" Len asked, flipping through a cookbook.

"Hmm... I don't know. But I heard he likes unagi pie." She answered.

"What's that?"

"Umm... A unagi is a freshwater eel." She replied.

"Gross!" he shouted. She laughed and spread the streamers around the room. He flipped through the cookbook until he found the recipe for unagi pie. He took out pots and pans and tried to make the treat. As for Gumi, she was done with the streamers and was finally ready to start the party. When the unagi pie was done, Len and her high fives each other and called all of their friends to come and attend the surprise party.


	7. Chapter 7: Ill Fated Party

**Hello! Sorry that these chapters were so delayed! I've been busy with homework! :(**

**Sylvie-Chan**

The next morning, Len and Gumi woke VY2 up at about 5 in the morning. he was appalled at how stubborn this new vocaloid was. When they tried waking him up, he hit the girl in the face with a pillow. When they tried pulling him out of the bed, he held onto the headrest and refused to let go. They eventually did wake him up, after 3 hours of _struggle. _They had decided to take VY2 out somewhere before bringing him back to the party. As he was taking a shower, Len pulled Gumi over for a chat.

"Ok, who's going to be watching the house while we're gone?" He asked her.

"Oh! I got Ruko Yokune and Rook on duty! Don't worry, they'll handle everything!" She grinned. Len facepalmed himself.

"You left our home in the clutches of the hermaphrodite and her dog/boy best friend?!" He yelled.

"Yes! But it's okay! Ruko always carries around her handgun and her twin is good at scaring people away with his voice! And Rook can always bite people!" She replied enthusiastically. When everyone was ready to go, they filed into the car and Gumi drove them around. They stopped at the mall. Len all dragged them into Hot Topic where he bought loads of Five Nights At Freddy's merchandise. As Gumi was shopping, she took frequent glances at VY2, who was looking around lazily, stopping to check out the Legend of Zelda items.

"He's still not smiling." She whispered to the shota.

"This is way harder than we ever imagined." He grumbled, posing in his Foxy the Fox costume. After buying a couple of things, they all went to the food court and decided to get some food. As Gumi and Len choked down their food, VY2 watched with a glare, almost as if they were bothering him. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. _Poor thing doesn't know what kindness is..._ she thought sadly. Eventually they had headed home and Gumi had called Ruko to tell them to get into their positions. They slowly opened up the door to the house to find that there was vanilla icing splattered all over the walls. They saw Miku, Luka, Rin, VY1 Mizki, Ruko Yokune Male and Female, and of course Rook who was eating off of the floor.

"He did it!" Ruko Female immediantly yelled, pointing at her twin brother.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He cried. Gumi and Len looked at VY2. He was staring wide eyed at the entire thing.

"Ehehee... Surprise?" Gumi asked with a smile. Suddenly, something strange happened. She saw his mouth curl up into a smile and he _laughed_. It was weird hearing him laugh, probably because he was so unused to doing it. He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Everyone in the room began to laugh too.

"Len?" VY1 asked, standing next to him. He looked up questioningly.

"Thank you." She smiled. He nodded with a smile and VY2 ran over to eat all of the unagi pie.


	8. Chapter 8: Soft Kitty Warm Kitty

**Hello again! Here's another chapter! It's gonna get fluffy from here so... Brace yourselves...**

**Sylvie, The Queen of All Things Fluff**

Gumi woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. She tried to get her eyes adjusted to the dark of her room, but they didn't do as she requested. She sat up and took a couple of deep breaths. Then she noticed something odd. The bed felt heavier than usual. She groped around in the darkness until she felt something (or someone) laying beside her. Panicked, she turned on her bedside lamp and prepared for a surprise attack. But what was laying with her was someone that wouldn't dare hurt her.

"V-VY2?" She whispered. Sure enough, he was curled up right next to her. His messy pink hair hid his eyes and he was drooling all over the side of the bed. Gumi was a little jealous that his eyelashes were longer than hers. Quietly, she crept up near him. He didn't stir. All he did was snooze peacefully. She flicked a strand of pale pink hair out of his face. She fingered his hair thoughtfully. _I never realized that his hair was so soft..._ she then took a loving glance towards him. _Poor thing... _She stroked the side of his head with one hand. She saw him shiver a little, but he relaxed and let out a tired sigh. She then noticed that he had been crying. His cheeks were all wet with tears. She sadly wiped them away with her hand. _Maybe I should leave him alone... He needs the rest. _She climbed off of her bed. Shakily, she made her way over to his side of the bed. She flicked some of his hair out of his face. She looked around frantically to make sure no one was watching. She shyly gave him a small peck on the forehead. She wrapped the blankets around him and stared at him with a happy smile. She made her way back over to the light and turned it off. Then she went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

The very next morning, Len awoke to see Gumi asleep on the couch. He woke her up and he saw her eyelids flicker open.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked her, wiping his eyes.

"Someone invaded my bed last night..." She replied before falling back onto the pillows. Curious, he walked up the stairs and went into Gumi's room. The "invader" was none other than VY2, who was sprawled out all over her bed. Alarmed, he ran down the stairs and slapped her awake.

"You better wake him up before Kaito or Gakupo finds him in there! Gakupo is really overprotective of her and Kaito could kick him out of the house!" He cried. Gumi woke up with a start and stomped up the stairs. She shook him awake and he opened his eyes and stared at the two of them. He didn't say much, all he did was mutter good morning, then head down the stairs in search of more unagi pie. Rin, Miku, and Luka came downstairs later. It must've been noon before everyone was awake.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Gakupo teased VY2 at the dinner table. He didn't answer him, all he did was admire the scenery, like always.

"Why is he not answering him?" Luka asked Len and Rin.

"ANYONE WANT ANY LEEKS?! WELL TOO BAD! THEY'RE ALL MINE!" Miku announced, practically jumping into a chair. Len had an idea. And he was going to put that plan to the test that afternoon.

"Hey VY2, I heard that you were paying a visit last night..." Kaito hissed with a sly grin. They all saw VY2's fluorescent yellow eyes look up from the table to give the blue haired man an icy glare. Len shivered in fear. "So... Are you an Gumi a thing now?" Gumi's head perked up in alert.

"No! We are not a-" she began but was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. The back window was broken. VY2 was standing with his head looking down at the floor.

"We... Are not... We... We..." He whispered. All of the vocaloids stared at him before he lifted his head for all of them to see the pained look on his face. Then he choked out a sob and ran for the stairs. Gumi and Len chased after him but it was too late. They heard the slam and lock of a door that they heard all to many times. Luka and Miku looked concerned at the table and Gakupo actually looked like he felt guilty. But Kaito looked like he enjoyed the look of pain on his face.

"I'll talk to him when he comes out." Len told them. But he wasn't sure how he was going to even talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9: A Whole New WORLD!

**dude... I was working on this during class... 0_0 PS you may see something that's sort of like a lemon in this chapter... **

**Sylvie-Chan**

Len waited outside of the bedroom door. He was hoping that he will eventually come out and say hello. But he didn't. The door was still locked. He put his ear up against the door in order to listen for movement. It was eerily silent. He moved away a little bit and knocked.

"I think I could help you if you let me in. Don't make me sing 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'." He teased happily. There was no reply. He frowned and knocked again. "I can knock this door down."

"Just go away." He heard VY2 command. His tone sounded sullen, as if he had spent the last couple of hours crying his eyes out.

"But I still don't know why you stormed off like that. Please tell me why. I won't repeat anything you say." He assured him. He heard him sigh and the door opened. He saw him sitting on the floor. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Close the door behind you." He told him. He did as he was told. He sat down in front of him. There was an awkward pause before the blond decided to ask him questions.

"So... Why?" He asked him.

"Well... What Gumi had said..." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What about what she said?" He asked, trying to get him to talk more.

"You silly little teenage boy. You really don't understand, do you?" He asked him, almost sounding like he was choking back tears.

"No... I don't understand because you don't tell me anything." He whined impatiently.

"Look kid... I'm... I'm in love with her..." He whispered, his face was flushed red

"You do?!" Len asked.

"Yes..."

"Wow... I didn't know that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't tell her. Or Kaito." VY2 whispered.

"You got it! They shall never know!"

"Thank you..." He saw him sniffle.

"Um... I'm gonna leave now... Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" He saw him smile as he walked out of the room. When he walked back downstairs, Gumi bombarded him with questions.

"Oh my gosh, Len-kun, is he okay?!" She asked, her face looking concerned.

"He's fine." He replied.

That night, Gumi heard someone walking around the house. She sat up in her bed and stretched herself. She forced her eyes open and looked out into the hallway. She saw a tall figure walking around the darkened hallway. Curious, she slowly and quietly followed him. They went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She peeked around the doorway and saw VY2 scavenging in the refrigerator like some sort of wild animal. Then she saw him pick an apple out of the fruit bowl and he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. He was doing nothing of interest until he walked into the living room, an apple in the palm of his hand. _What is he doing?_

"Yuuma?" She asked. He whirled around in surprise.

"What, what are you doing awake?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, scavenging." She teased. She saw him give her a teasing glare and walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for her to sit next to him. He shivered a little when she felt his hair gently. "Your hair is so soft." She murmured. she saw his face turn a shade of red and he nodded shyly.

"Yeah... I guess so..." He replied with a low whisper. She smiled at his goofiness.

"Yuuma... Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked him. He nodded. "Ok then... Yuuma..." She whispered. She saw him flush red at the way she had said his name.

"Gumi...?" he asked.

"Yeah, YUUUUUUMA?" She asked him slyly.

"I... I like it... When you say my name..." He whispered. She grinned. He looked down at his fingers and she took his hands in her own. He looked up at her with his sincere golden yellow eyes.

"Those bullies... They're idiots." She murmured. He nodded and looked away.

"Yeah... They are... Aren't they?" Suddenly she got an idea. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Oh Yuu-kun, I'm too scared to sleep by myself! Will you sleep with me?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes. He nodded with a flushed face as she led him up the stairs and into his room. She shut the door and stared at him. He was lying on the bed, looking truly exhausted. _I didn't realize how... Hot... He is. _She made her way over to him and curled up next to him. He looked down at her curiously and she stared back. She buried herself under the covers and looked at him. He was looking back at her, looking as if he trusted her with his life. She had an idea. She gave him a playful grin and moved up next to his cheek. Sneakily, she kissed his cheek, and this made him turn bright red.

"Gumi..." He whispered, and she moved down to his neck and bit down. He let out a sharp cry of pain and pleasure as she licked and sucked on his neck. "Please..." She moved down more until she was at his collarbone.

"Yuuma... I never realized how smoking hot you were." She murmured against his skin. She bit down again and she trailed her tongue across his lower neck. She smiled when he let out a small moan. He looked down at her shyly.

"Gumi...!" He gasped as she pulled the covers up around him. Slowly, she slid her hand down his shirt. She felt his almost impressive abs and he flushed red. Then she slid her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and removed it slyly. Then she went straight to biting his shoulder. He moaned loudly and held onto her tightly as she sucked on his skin. When she stopped, she felt him caress her back gently.

"Having fun?" She asked slyly. He nodded a little and turned over onto his side, facing away from her.

"You... And I..." he whispered, hiding himself in the blankets almost as if he was ashamed.

"You should probably leave... Gakupo and Kaito might suspect something." she teased. He nodded and left the room, almost in a daze.

_So that's what love feels like._


End file.
